Clove and Snowflake
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "Would it be really weird if I told you I was in love with you?" Alternate version of the Noctis and Prompto motel scene. Prompto confides in Noctis. Noctis comforts him in a way that breaks his heart, ushering in the dark unknown.


Author's Note: Alternate version of the famous motel scene. I watched it on Youtube a few days ago and it's been haunting me ever since, with a certain baby chocobo pouring his heart out to Sailor Moon (aka Prince Noctis). Alongside that viciously heartbreaking scene, I've been reading a lot of Prompto-themed fanfiction and stumbled on quite a few gems. This was also inspired by a Samantha James song called 'Rain', with the following lyrics inspiring Prompto's bit in all of this:

' _Only I can write the story_

 _Only you can draw the line_

 _Only time can tell the distance, between your world and mine_

 _If you gave me a million reasons, I could never tell you why_

 _I can't say what I believe in, I just feel it inside'._

I am eternally grateful to all of the authors and artists that have inspired me, and continue to inspire me. THANK YOU EVERYONE!

And thank you for reading this! Please enjoy yourselves!

* * *

"You're awake. It's about time."

The story recommenced in a world bathed in a gentle glow. It reawakened in a painting of distant dawn, in which the world beyond their windows continued to dream. It was in a dream their story continued, soft and patient, giving Prompto a chance to find his footing. A chance to find much-needed serenity in a room that smelled of the earth, heart and wonder. Despite his mind still being in a fog, he recognized the scents as clove and lavender, the first being a constant companion of Ignis' in the kitchen, the latter uplifting him during lunch with Noctis. The lit candles, happily offering their tender light to their tiny world, blanketed that very world in those rich fragrances. Essences that rekindled precious memories, all the while reminding him of how small he was. Of how he even ended up in the bed, unaware of anything, save for the three stallions protecting him.

Eyes fluttering, hand on the back of his neck, the sharpshooter fought through his mind's haze to recollect his latest disaster. He and his friends had accepted another job, one in which they had to retrieve a medicinal plant for a family. The job went smoothly enough, but once a beast bigger than Big Bear Gladio approached them, Ifrit incinerated all traces of good luck. It was touch-and-go for a while, the battle being almost too much to handle, and would've been too much to handle if a certain prince hadn't gone to another level of consciousness. Seized with concern for his friends, livid over a certain clumsy gunner getting himself battered, Noctis became something primeval.

Guilt hammered Prompto's throbbing skull like Ramuh's fist. He was taken by surprise in the heat of the collision with disorder, and was gravely wounded as a result. Poisoned as well. But despite the bane flowing through his veins, concern for his friends overrode any trace of pain. Fighting tooth and nail to protect him, putting every thread of their being into keeping him safe, they swore to stop at nothing until the beast was taken down. Their pledges to protect him, and Noctis' new state of mind, were stakes driving themselves clear through his heart. Quicker than any bullet could ever hope to. But there they were, nestled inside what appeared to be a room in an inn, embraced by candlelight and comforting fragrances. Noctis was on the edge of Prompto's bed, kissed by the candle's glow. "Was beginning to think you'd become some sort of crystallized Princess or something," the prince chuckled warmly, eyes twinkling, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As no one had just put their lives on the line for a certain moron.

"And oh, before you ask, the two stooges are at the Outpost. Princess Scientia ran out of healing oils, and we kinda needed more potions, so off they went. They're gonna run by the Adamantoise Paradise to pick up dinner, since our royal pain in the ass is too tired to whip up anything. Promised to bring back your favorite eats, too. Feeling better?"

Heart heavier than the moon that danced above Eos, Prompto bowed his head. "Yeah, I guess," he whimpered, rubbing the back of his neck. Uncomfortable with the recollection of a certain battle, the gunner shook off Noctis roaring across the battleground in a wrathful blaze of glory. "Pretty cold out there, isn't it?" he asked through nervous chuckles. "You think those two are gonna be all right?"

As expected, Noctis gave him a glare that didn't just burn holes through his skull-it incinerated it. "Prompto."

"Got kinda crazy outside. I mean, I know it's that time of year and everything, but wow. Think we're gonna hafta buy some new threads and bundle up."

The young swordsman folded his arms with a sigh. "You gonna tell me what's wrong, or are we going to play this game again?"

An even heavier sigh fell out of the photographer's lips, heavy with heartache. He fell silent for a moment, sinking into the sanctuary only the two of them inhabited, momentarily losing himself in the prince's presence and fragrances. In making the inevitable return to his friend's question, he bowed his head. "Nothing much, really," he professed. His eyes, normally alive, vibrant and musical, became sad. Heavy with recollection, and a future that frightened him.

"It's just that…I dunno. I feel pretty bad about how things went back there."

Confusion lit up the prince's eyes. "Why?" he asked, settling a hand on the top of Prompto's head. "Things _were_ pretty hectic back there, but you're feeling better now, right? You'll be as good as new in no time. And we got the job done. I don't see a problem."

"Well, I do," came the soft yet unhappy response. Worry, as soft as the light ushered in by dawn, fell upon Noctis' face.

"I know you're trying to play hide-and-seek with me, but are you _really_ feeling all right? If the poison's still getting to you, I can-"

With a frantic trio of 'no's, Prompto shook his head. "It's nothing like that, I swear," he assured the one sitting so close to him, in a room that smelled of dreams, of memories. "I really _am_ feeling a lot better. You guys really know how to look after someone. I'm just…not really cool with how you guys got hurt. And how things went down with _you."_

Another second went by before a mug was pressed into Prompto's hands. "Here," Noctis pressed gently. Noting Prompto's curiosity about the mug's steaming, fragrant contents, he jumped into an explanation.

"It's tea. Passion flower tea. Princess Scientia asked me to give it to you. Said it'll help you feel better. Let me know if it's too sweet, or not sweet enough. Ignis put it together, but Gladio was in charge of the finishing touches. Hopefully your teeth won't fall out."

Noctis' tiny chuckle trickled into his ears as he sipped the soothing masterpiece, the love and care put into its preparation clear in every drop. "How is it?" Ignis' charge asked, eyes focused on him, hoping it worked at least a little magic on him. All worries were swept away the moment Prompto replied, but the sadness in his eyes grew, like blackness overtaking a once-peaceful horizon.

"It's the best. Thanks. You sure the guys are okay?"

The response was a little stern, but mostly gentle with concern. "They're fine. Worried about you, but otherwise fine. So am I. Everything's okay now."

…

"Maybe you're just tired. Should I let you sleep?"

"No," came the instant response, one crafted out of aggravation, sadness. "Don't leave me. I'm just…just thinking that maybe…maybe I've been right this whole time. Maybe I don't really belong here. I almost got you guys killed, and that wasn't my first screw up." A few more sips of tea were taken, reconstructing Ignis' and Gladiolus' faces, then he pressed on. Eyes burning, heart weighty, he spoke the words that had been echoing inside of him for quite some time.

"When we're together, I forget everything I'm not. I stop pushing and just relax. With you, I just _am._ And everything's okay. But when I'm around the others, I…I remember. I remember how I'm not really anything special. I'm not much of anything, really. Definitely not someone that deserves to be around you. I mean, look at me. Ignis is unbelievably smart, Gladiolus has this incredible way with people, and me? I'm pretty much just a bad luck charm."

Silence was woven into their sanctuary's tapestry, patient and ephemeral. During its short stay, Prompto remained heavy-hearted, head bowed, spirit bowed even lower. The prince's face was a mystery, calm as the magic dancing through their room but seemingly void of emotion. Noctis broke the stillness with the light of truth, tranquility uniting with shock, frustration, fondness. "That's the one thing I don't like about you," he began, turning away from his friend but remaining on the bed's edge.

"You never give yourself enough credit. For anything. You're the ball of sunshine that holds us together, but if anyone said 'okay, who wants to say something bad about Prompto?', you'd be first in line. I don't know where any of that came from, but let me tell you, it's a load of crap. You're kind. You lift my spirits up just by being near me. When _I'm_ with _you,_ I forget who I'm supposed to be. I just _am._ I can breathe. I can believe. And that, to me, is worth more than all of the jewels in any kingdom."

Noctis sent his eyes heavenward. "Look. Ignis could outsmart the Astrals. Tell him otherwise and it would be the last thing you'd ever tell anyone. And Gladiolus _is_ sweeter than a Chocobo. But you've got something they don't have. Something we all work to protect."

"Really? What's that?" a breathless, tearful Prompto asked.

The prince responded as if it should've been obvious. "Light. Light much greater than the light that envelops Lucis. The kind of light that lets you know everything will be all right, no matter how dark things become. That's something no one could ever put a price on. So everything you just told me is worthless. _You_ aren't. You're worth more than…well, anything. Always have been."

Noctis snickered at himself, believing he sounded ridiculous, wishing he had put his thoughts in better form, but Prompto was left breathless. Void of thought, voice, movement. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, but not even a whimper came. It hurt, physically hurt, being silent in the wake of such warmth when he believed he deserved none at all. Just when he thought his chest would burst, the one by his side rose, going towards the window. Surprise as gentle as daybreak broke through the ensuing silence.

"Hey. It's _snowing."_

Prompto followed, heart racing, feeling lighter than a feather. In following his friend's gaze, he discovered a galaxy painted in an enchanting, tender glow. Starlight, fluffy and silvery, was cascading from the skies and brushing every rooftop. "Ignis told me it never snows out in Lestallum," the young swordsman gasped. "It's cold, but _wow._ What a surprise, huh?"

"Yeah," a beaming, blushing sharpshooter said, stealing a glance at the one beside him before returning his eyes to the snow-kissed dreamscape. Noctis noted the smile and pinched his friend's cheeks, chuckling.

"There. _That's_ what I like to see. And you know what? When you smile, you remind me of a snowflake."

"A _snowflake?"_

"Yeah," the prince said pensively, rubbing his chin, eyes cast downward. "Something about your face. That's it-your _freckles._ When you smile, your freckles and eyes light up like snowflakes."

The light of discovery bursting in his eyes, Noctis clasped his hands together. "That's it! Snowflake! _That's_ what I'll call you! I've been working on a nickname for you, and that's it. It's perfect!"

Still stunned and moved beyond measure, Prompto found himself stripped off anything to say but: "Snowflake?"

"Yeah," Noctis replied, smile warmer than Eos' grace. "The guys have nicknames for you. Gladio calls you 'Choco Pup'. Ignis calls you 'Sunshine'. I was feeling left out until now."

Still unable to find his voice, Prompto felt no different from a fish out of water-helpless, heart pulsing, cheeks hot from Ifrit's flame. Luckily, Noctis relieved him once again, stepping towards the front door.

"I'll get you some cider from the lobby, and I'll be right back. If anyone knocks, it'll most likely by the guys. You gonna be all right while I'm gone?"

"Yeah," the photographer nodded, trying to smile but all the while taken apart by unspoken thoughts, emotions, longing, frustration. Once his friend closed the door, he bit his bottom lip, grimacing, hating himself even more than he did before.

Prompto spoke as though Noctis were still there, frail, hoarse, shaky.

"Hey. Would it be really weird if I told you I was in love with you?"

* * *

"Should we be doing this? I mean, th' kid and our Noct could be really hurt, at the end of all this."

Ignis turned to Gladiolus in a world blanketed in newborn snow, earth glowing in dim starlight. The market's merry chatter fell silent as the two of them were nestled in their own corner of Eos, facing their fears, their hopes. "Miracles happen every day, my friend," he said, voice as soft as the light falling from the skies.

"Look at the world around you. It has never snowed in Lestallum before, but here we are, in the midst of our very own winter wonderland."

Gladiolus was stern yet gentle, loving but grace. "His Highness is due to marry Lady Lunafreya," he said, not only as a reminder to Ignis but to himself as well. "If this keeps up, hearts will be broken. I don't want th' kid's heart broken, or Noct's."

The team chef, healing oils and potions in arms, gave Gladiolus one of his rare smiles.

"You wound me, Big Bear, and you would most certainly wound Noct. As I said, miracles happen every day, and our prince is more than capable of making miracles. No matter how many challenges lie in his path, whenever he sets his mind to something, no force in Eos can stop him. It has been so for many years."


End file.
